A shot at love
by awesomegirlXD
Summary: Rose, a high school girl who is never content with a guy and Dimitri, a man who doesn't believe in falling in love. what will happen when these two meet
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys, this is my first vampire academy fanfic please review!**

"Rose, Rose!" yelled Lisa

"wha-"

"We're late for the party."

"Oh! Shit!" I yell. I quickly race of to the mirror to smooth out my hair and get my "party" look on.

"Wow Rose you've really got it going today, who are you trying to impress?"

I was wearing a blue dress which hugged my body till mid-thigh before flowing down in gentle waves. Flecks of purple became visible as the light shone and looks as if it were a gem, glistening in a dark room. My hair was braided down my back with my loose hairs swaying in the front of my face along with slight makeup to highlight my features.

"You know, the usual", I say "flirting with guys and getting drunk!" There was also the fact that the masquerade ball I was going to was the party of none other than the hero that everyone was talking about. He's been the centre of gossip ever since there was news that this guy actually evacuated a whole building when he found out there was a bomb in it and actually caught the criminals in the act. And GET THIS, he apparently was so badass that he beat them up so much that they ended up defusing the bomb to avoid getting more hurt.

"Let's get going", says Lissa.

…

At the party:

I danced with all I've got for the groovy beats. I noticed that I attracted some attention. I felt a gaze on me and I turned to find a man with a flaming gold mask watching me. I looked away and decided to find Lissa but I figured she was busy with Christian and so, did otherwise.

I felt a bit woozy, I think I drank too much. I swayed and lurched until I bumped into this man.

"Hey there beautiful", he said with a wink.

Gosh this guy was a flirt.

"Go away old man, unless you want to get beat up."

I don't know why, but I soon became tired of him continuing to flirt after my warning so I ended up giving him a satisfying punch across the jaw.

I need to get some water. As I made my way over, I crashed into a man who seemed to be in a rush somewhere.

I wasn't someone who was completely interested in how someone looked by my was he drop dead gorgeous. His black suit tried to suppress his well-toned body but it didn't seem to be working.

His Dark hair was longer than most men and I realised he was the man who was watching me earlier.

"My apologies", he says. He had a deep voice and a slight Russian accent. "I was looking for my ring, it is quite precious to me"

"Oh", I said for some reason I didn't want to stop talking yet "let me help you", I say "what does it look like?"

"Thank you very much", he says, "It had a little picture of a rose on it, a light blue rose and the rim of the ring was silver.

"Ok then, I'll try to find it"

I guess I stopped being drunk when I crashed into that man, my adrenaline was too high along with my heart pounding so fast.

Not really sure where I was going, I slipped on something hard on the floor and cursed.

My bad thoughts suddenly turned to delight as I saw what I fell on. I found a small ring, with a silver rim and a delicately carved rose with a sky blue colour. It was beautiful.

I looked around for the man with the golden mask and when I finally found him, I gave him a small tap on the shoulder.

"Here it is", I say

His face lit up with pleasure as he looked down at the ring.

"Thank you so much", he says "there has to be a way I can repay you"

"Not needed, I say with a small smile but I wouldn't mind if I could have a dance with you"

I guess my flirty side couldn't help itself.

The music suddenly changed into a slow waltz.

He pulled me close to him and started leading. I couldn't help but think how close we were. We locked gazes and quickly flitted our eyes else wear. I could feel everything, his hands on my waist burning at his touch. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"so," I say to clear the awkwardness, do you know who's part this is?" I ask

"Yeah, that guy who saved a bunch of people right?" he replies

"That's right, "I reply "I don't believe a word of it all those stupid lies. I mean who does he think he is, I bet he thinks he's such a hero and he'll be totally selfish and think he saved the world. Man I hate those idiotic guys like him."

I was only just aware of what I was before I stopped in my tracks. Ashamed, I said

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on"

"That's fine", he said

"Sorry, I have to leave now, it was nice meeting you." He looked deep into my eyes and gave me a look that said "you're an interesting person" But of course, I was probably imagining it after all, he probably left because he thought I was some freak.

I walked back to the seats. I felt a tap on my shoulder to find Lissa telling me that it was time the "birthday boy" was going to give his thanks and then we can leave.

All the guests filed up below the high balcony in the room, waiting for the "big Hero" to show himself. Of course, I had never seen him before so as much as I disliked him, I was interested in who he was. I was shocked at what I saw.

I saw a man with a black suit and a flaming gold mask and just to make sure, I craned my neck and took a peek at his hand. Barely visible, was a ring. On it was a tiny blue rose sitting on a silver rim.

To be continued…

**Authors note: Should I continue this story? Please tell me what you think and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey guys I hope you like it please keep reviewing**

I froze. I can't believe. After all the things I said about that guy while I was dancing with him. I can't stay here any longer. Embarrassed, I bolted out, trying not to attract any attention. Lucky for me, too many people were watching him in awe to even notice me. I ran outside, only taking a quick glance behind me. Too late, he was watching me intently. I quickly broke eye contact and continued running till I reached my apartment.

I sat there, cheeks flushed. My emotions were all in a jumble: being embarrassed at saying those things while thinking how hot he was and then going back to how I said those things and how I would definitely reconsider them.

Frustrated, I plumped onto my bed, not caring about my dress or makeup.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came a very exhausted Lissa.

"W what were .. Gasp... You … thinking?"

"Sorry Liss, I- "What could I possibly tell her? That I offended the great hero everyone was talking about and while I was at it, developed a crush?!

"I didn't feel well, I still don't. Sorry for making you come after me, I'm fine. A little rest will do."

She looked at me with concern.

"Ok then, take care Rose I'll let you get rest"

She hesitated and then shut the door gently behind her.

I walk into the shower and strip my clothes. I sigh as I let my embarrassing moments wash away with the warm water. I'm Rose Hathaway, a badass chick who is awesome. I won't let other people get to me.

I sink into bed, letting my mind wander. There were a few things that I dreamed of. Particularly about a certain guy with a Russian accent (cough cough) but I won't go into detail about that.

…

The next morning-

I rub my eyes open, too lazy to move.

I groaned as I realise I have school today. Let me explain:

Our school is a special school. We don't have all the normal subjects like maths or English. Instead, we get trained to protect people. We get assigned with partners and learn to be a body guard. I'm not bragging or anything but I am probably one of the best when it comes to kicking people in the -

Slowly, I drag myself across the room and get ready for school. My hair was parted in a neat pony tail (the way I always have it when I train) and I wore a pink top with a pair of black jeans.

…

At school-

"Hey Rose!" It was Lissa

"Hey Liss, Sup"

"Nothing much. How are you feeling?"

I forgot, I lied about being sick.

"Much better" I smiled.

I saw Jesse flirting with a group of girls. That Idiot. He did the worst things like take advantage of girls and is a total coward. I can't believe I ever went out with him.

"Hey guys", said Mia

Mia used to be a big enemy of ours but after I helped her with a plan to humiliate Jesse, we both realised that the other wasn't such a bad person.

"Hi Mia"

"I've got to show you something. You HAVE to come with me", she said

Lissa and I exchanged a puzzled glance before rushing after her.

"Ok so, you'll never believe this but Mary is totally going out with Josh"

"WHAT! How do you know?"

"I've got photographic evidence", Mia said with a mischievous smile.

She pulled out photos of them making out.

"Don't tell anyone", she whispered "I'm so totally gonna blackmail them with this if they don't return my pencil back"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"You mean to say, that you're going to reveal something so private and embarrassing, just for a pencil!"

She smiled an evil smile and nodded.

"Guys were late for class!" said Lissa

Oh great. We all bolted into the school halls.

"What room are you?" I asked Lissa

"4" she replied

"How bout you?" I ask Mia

"6"

"You?" she asks

"5" I say and we part ways

As soon as I entered, I noticed something was weird. Everyone in class was whispering excitedly to each other.

"Where's the teacher?" I ask Natalie

"Didn't you hear? We have a new one and I have to admit, he is HOT"

"Huh? You're not normally one to like people like that"

She giggled in a girly fashion.

"It's true" said the girl next to her "He's irresistible"

I rolled my eyes and went to sit at the back.

"Oi Mason, Do you know who this new teacher guy is supposed to be?" I ask.

"Yeah he's-"

The door swiftly opened and a familiar voice came through.

"Quieten down please everyone"

Too familiar, I thought.

I mean it was hard not to notice the man in front of me. I mean, of course he didn't have a mask on but who could miss the slight Russian accent and

Furthermore, I took a glance to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But it was there. How could I possibly miss the little ring on his finger?

"Starting today, I will be your new teacher."

**Authors note: Do you like it? If you have any suggestions or anything please tell me and please review!**


End file.
